Dreams Do Come True
by Cerulean Dreams
Summary: *COMPLETED*This ff has the Cinderella storyline with a twist of CCS. 'Prince Eriol' is lonely and throws a ball to find his soulmate. Kaho is jealous of the new girl and is out for vengence. E+T (A lil' fluffy) R&R!


Dreams Do Come True 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Cinderella. CCS belongs to Clamp, and I'm just borrowing his characters. And as for the story of Cinderella, it belongs to Disney. I'm just borrowing part of the storyline.

A/N: Hi all you fanfiction ppl out there! Please read and review my story. It's my first one so go easy on me. But I can take flames. Just be honest. Anyway, hope you all enjoy my fic. This is a one shot deal, but I'm not finished yet. I was thinking of a sequel when I'm done with this, but I don't know. Anyway, read and review! Enjoy! Prologue 

Once upon a time in a faraway land there was a tiny kingdom. It was peaceful and nice. A gentleman and his lovely little daughter lived there. He loved her dearly and gave her everything he could, but not spoiling her. Even though he tried his best to be a good father to his daughter, Tomoyo Daidouji, he felt that she needed a mother. So he remarried and his new wife had two daughters the same age as Tomoyo.

He thought his wife, Kaho, was a very nice woman and would treat Tomoyo as her own daughter. But he was as wrong as he could be. Once he died, Kaho began to show her true nature. She was aloof, cruel, and jealous of Tomoyo's natural beauty. She only loved her own two daughters, and treated Tomoyo as a stranger intruding their family. 

Each day, Tomoyo was forced to do house chores and clean the house from dawn 'til the time she went to sleep. Everyday was very exhausting, but she got used to it over the years, and it wasn't as tiring, but still tiring. Some days she was even filled with fatigue. Everyday she endured this, yet she didn't really complain. She knew that if she just kept on believing and dreaming, someday she would eventually find happiness and contentment. She did have a few friends, though, but they weren't allowed to visit at all times, and she wasn't allowed to see them either. Her stepmother was very strict. 

Then one day, something happened that would change her life. 

~*The Invitation*~

The doorbell rang and Tomoyo answered it, wondering who it could be.  To her surprise, it was a messenger from the palace. He gave her an invitation, mentioning that it was very important. Then he left, heading for the next house. Tomoyo thanked him and stared at the parchment in her hands curiously. So she ran up the marble staircase to present it to her stepmother, Kaho Mizuki, since it was urgent. She interrupted their music rehearsal and handed it to her, who was furious at Tomoyo for intruding. As Tomoyo entered, the stepmother and stepsisters all hit a wrong note, causing a crassly sound to reverberate around the room, which matched their hoarse voice. Though she was angry, she opened the letter and read the invitation aloud:

A ball is to be held tonight at the palace, in honor of his royal highness, the prince. By royal command, all eligible maidens are to attend. It will be held tonight at 7:00pm. We will be expecting you, and please dress formally.

Hotaru and Meka, Tomoyo's stepsisters, squealed in joy and excitement, while Kaho tried to calm them down. "I wonder what I should wear," Tomoyo thought aloud. Of course her stepmother and stepsisters all glared at her quizzically at that statement. And she responded by saying, " It says in the invitation that by royal command, all eligible maidens are to attend, so I am going." 

"Well of course you may go, after you finish all of your chores and find something to wear," smirked the stepmother. And Tomoyo could tell by the evil glint in Kaho's eyes and her wicked grin that she had something up her sleeve. 

Kaho was pretty indeed, but evil and had a lot of work done to get herself this pretty. Plus she always had on a lot of make up to keep herself looking nice. "Oh, and don't forget to clean the large cupboard in the main hall, wash the windows upstairs and down, and the tapestries, and the draperies, and the garden, and scrub the terrace, clean the chimney, and do the mending and the sewing, and lastly, give Lucifer (not sure how the spell it, but it's the cat) a bath. You will not be going to the ball if all of these duties aren't finish, and if they don't pass inspection," reprimanded Kaho.

This was what Tomoyo meant when she thought that her stepmother 'had something up her sleeve'. She knew it wasn't going to be easy to get to that ball tonight. She knew that she would have to work extra hard just for this one special event. But if that's what she had to do to get permission to go to the ball, then so be it. She never had a chance to go anywhere for just her own pleasure, so this time she would go the extra mile.  She wanted to attend this ball for some enjoyment and to show that she can accomplish something.

"I understand," was all Tomoyo said before leaving the room to go back to work. And when she did leave the room, the two sisters gawked at their mother. " How can you say that mother?! She can't go to the ball! It's not fair. She's just a little brat who complains too much," cried the spoiled sisters in unison. 

"Now, now dears," their mother replied with that evil smirk upon her face again, "she can't go to the ball if she doesn't have anything to wear, and only if she finishes her chores. Hahaha."(Very evilly) "Oooooooh," the sisters said again in unison. Of course the three of them wanted Tomoyo to have as less happiness as possible.  And with that, they relaxed and join their mother in her evil smirking laugh. 

~*~

Downstairs Tomoyo was hard at work. She scrubbed away at the marble floor as quickly as possible, and at the same time, making sure that it was really clean. "I've got to go to that ball!" she exclaimed to her mice friends. They were cheering her on and encouraging her, telling her that she would make it and attend the ball.

The dress for ball would be no problem at all for Tomoyo to wipe up, having a lot of experience in making costumes for her best friend, Sakura's, battles. The only thing was that she didn't have time to make it with all the chores that had to be done. And her birds and mice friends noticing this, decided to help make the dress for her. She was always loving and kind towards them. So they got to their own work.

After hours of work, Tomoyo was done, but there was only ten minutes until the ball. Forlornly, she walked upstairs to the tailor room to look out the window that had the view of the palace. "I wish I could go to the ball tonight. I worked so hard and long too." She sighed. As she looked out the window, something glowed behind her. When she turned around, she was flabbergasted at the purple dress that lie before her, and all the loud shouts of "Surprise," by the her little friends. She was so happy that she could barely utter the words "thank you" to them. She tossed on the dress and wore the jade bead necklace that the mice had given her. It clashed with her purple dress, but it was the only piece of accessory she had, and decided to just keep it on. 

Tomoyo flounced down to the main hall to meet her stepmother and stepsisters. Once again they gawked, only this time, at Tomoyo. Although the dress was a little plain, Tomoyo was stunning. Soon the sisters became angry and jealous, and started tearing at her dress that her friends had worked so hard on. She tried to stop them, but they were too forceful. They kept tearing madly until it was in rags and the beads around her neck were scattered on the perfectly shined marble floor. Satisfied that they had just wrecked the only suitable dress Tomoyo had for the ball, the stepsisters and mother walked out the door, leaving her in complete desolation.

Tomoyo just couldn't stand it any longer and burst into tears. She ran outside to the enormous backyard, which was very elegant, and wept on a stone bench.

~*~

At the Kinomoto residence, Sakura had also received an invitation to the ball. But she already had a boyfriend, and a very good one too, so she just trashed the invitation. Besides, she also already made plans with Syaoran, her boyfriend, that night.

Then at around ten 'til seven o'clock, Sakura sensed that her best friend was very miserable and in need of some help. So she quickly called Syaoran to tell him that she'd be late for their date, and rushed over to Tomoyo's house. And since it was an emergency, she called upon her staff and used the Fly Card to reach her house, or mansion rather, faster.

~*~

As Tomoyo wept, she suddenly noticed someone flying up in the night sky, and knew all too well that it could only be Sakura. She could also sense Sakura, but the only magic that she possessed was sensing people and the ability to see spirits. Sakura landed swiftly next to Tomoyo, who's face was tear-stricken. 

"What happened Tomoyo-chan? Why are you crying?" asked a concerned Sakura. 

Tomoyo explained the whole situation to her, and she understood completely. 

"Well, if you wanted to go, why didn't you just ask me to help you? You know that I'll always be there for you," Sakura told her. 

"I didn't want to bother you. And besides, don't you have a date with Li-kun tonight?" Tomoyo whimpered, still a little teary. 

"Yea, but I told him that I'd be late." Sakura responded. 

"Oh no, I don't want you to be late just because of my pathetic little plight! You should go and enjoy yourself with Syaoran-kun. I'll get over it eventually." Tomoyo cried, feeling guilty that she ruined their date. 

"It's no problem at all! You don't have to feel sorry. Besides, I see him all the time, and I want to help my very best friend to the ball. You hardly ever get to go anywhere, and you deserve to go," smiled Sakura. 

"Thank you so much!!! You don't know what this means to me!" 

"Well, let's not waste anymore time. We need to get you to that ball, and quick.

With that, Sakura released her staff once again, and called out the Create Card to create a dazzling costume for Tomoyo. Her dress was shimmering lavender, and with really light lavender gloves to go along with it. Her hair was all done up elegantly with shiny jewels on a headband, and her shoes were clear glass and tinted a light lavender. Tomoyo was even more stunning than before.  

Then Sakura used the Change Card to transform a pumpkin into a sparkling carriage, the horse into a driver, the four mice into horses, and the dog into a doorman. And off she was to the ball. 

"Thank you so much Sakura! This is like a dream come true! Even if it won't last very long, it's still very special." Tomoyo praised. 

"You're very welcome! But like all dreams it can't last forever. There's only one thing you must remember: you have to return by midnight or else everything will change back. The cards drained a lot of my energy, and it would take a while for me to recover, but it's worth it for you. So you have to return by midnight, or else I'll be in an energy drainage state and could be out for a while," Sakura warned. 

"Don't worry, I won't forget. I won't let anything happen to you, especially since you're doing this for me."

 "Just have fun and don't forget!" Sakura yelled as the carriage began to drive away. And she disappeared.

~*~

**~*A Magical Night*~**

At the Ball

Tomoyo's evil stepsisters and stepmother Kaho had arrived and were walking down the large marble staircase that led to the magnificent ballroom. They stood in the crowd and waited for their names to be called so that they could meet the prince. There seemed to be hundreds of single ladies all wanting to marry the prince. Some of them really liked the prince, as he was so charming. But others were just in for looks, royalty, and money. 

The prince was very handsome and charming, indeed. He had midnight azure eyes, and cerulean hair that matched his radiant eyes. He had glasses that framed those eyes and pale, yet healthy, skin. His skin tone matched his dark eyes and hair gorgeously. And he always had an amiable smile playing on his soft lips. Sometimes people couldn't tell if he was really happy or just being polite. No one could see through him, and at times no one could tell how he was really feeling. No one, he thought sometimes, can see through me, or know me inside out. No one can really understand me, and if a girl can't see through my mask, then they don't really love me. So is there really a girl out there for me? And what he thought was true about the seeing through him part…or so he thought. He liked to hide his feelings, and didn't open up to people unless he really felt he could trust them or admired them. And so far he didn't really find anyone like that besides his creatures and companion, Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon, or Nakuru Akizuki. Though he did want to find someone.

I wonder if anyone of these girls here at this ball tonight will be the one for me, thought Eriol, as he gazed at all of his guests from a balcony. He was lonely at times when even Spinel and Nakuru couldn't comfort him, and he thought that only the person he was meant to be with could comfort him, and fill his emptiness inside. Then he went down to greet the guests as they were called up to meet him, one by one, each in a different festive dress.

~*~

On the way to the palace, Tomoyo's stomach churned as she looked out window. She was excited and nervous at the same time. She wanted to go and meet the prince, but she wasn't sure of what to say. Though she was very glad to have a good friend like Sakura to help her, she was also feeling a little guilty for sneaking out. And the strange thing was, she felt Sakura's presence, and felt someone watching her. When she looked up, she saw Sakura floating above her, and she was transparent. "Don't worry Tomoyo-san, I just wanna make sure you make it there and that you have a good time," said Sakura, assuring her. "Thanks," Tomoyo replied, and continued staring out the window. 

When they arrived, Tomoyo entered the grand hall and proceeded to the grand ballroom. As she stepped down the marble stairs, Sakura used her Glow Card to create a very light glow behind Tomoyo, as if she were an angel descending from heaven. When Tomoyo noticed, she giggled and thanked Sakura. 

As Tomoyo strode down the steps gracefully, she caught the attention of the prince. He stared at her in amazement. He thought to himself, Wow, she looks just like an angel descending from heaven. Could she be my angel? Was she sent for me? I hope so. Hypnotized by her, he absentmindedly left two of his other guests dumbfounded (which were Hotaru and Meka. Haha for them! Losers), and sprinted to meet Tomoyo.

"Good evening my fair lady," Eriol said lightly, and bowed down to kiss the pale complexion of her hand that matched his own. Tomoyo blushed at this. "My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa, and what is yours?" Eriol questioned. "Tomoyo Daidouji, and it is an honor to meet you, your highness," Tomoyo replied, as she curtsied nicely. "Thank you, it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms. Daidouji."

The lights dimmed and there was a spotlight on the dance floor. "May I have this dance?" Eriol inquired. Tomoyo happily took his hand and they began to dance. She danced very gracefully, and she was a natural. The music played beautifully, while the two of them danced to it, they felt like they were in paradise. The rest of the ladies watched jealously at the two, envying Tomoyo. Every other girl believed that they should be the one in the prince's arms.

Sakura was still floating above, speculating the whole thing. She giggled as she pulled something out: Tomoyo's camcorder. I've just got to capture this whole night on tape! They are soooo kawaii together!!! Sakura squealed at this.  Tomoyo'll be so proud, it's like we've swapped places. Usually I'm the one being recorded, and she's the one recording. She'll be so thrilled to see this when I show it to her later.

The moment that their hands touched, something inside them sparked. They felt so content in each other's arms. Tomoyo felt so warm and pleasant, and Eriol felt the exact same way. They couldn't help but wonder if the other one felt the same way. Both put on a truly blissful smile, and for once in their life, they felt complete and loved. Tomoyo didn't exactly feel this everyday considering she only had her little animal friends and no person friend to really talk to. Well, she had Sakura and Syaoran, but she just couldn't reach them. She knew love once, but not this kind of love. She knew love when her mother and father were alive. They actually treated her with respect and cared for her. Now her stepmother had turned her into a servant. Eriol, on the other hand didn't feel like this everyday either. He had never felt that way before. No one ever made him feel this way, not even his ex-girlfriend Kaho. Kaho was nice to him sometimes, but was always so demanding, and sometimes even bossy. She always had to have everything her way, and barked at people who made even the slightest mistake. But Tomoyo was different. She understood and respected other people's needs and prospectives too. 

Eriol and Tomoyo danced on, and moved to a more private part of the ballroom. The music there was different. And it had lyrics too:

**Only Hope**  
There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake and in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again 

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope 

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again 

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope 

I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back 

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Mmmmm, mmmmmmmmm  
oooooooooooooohhh

The song was by Mandy Moore and it was just how Eriol felt about Tomoyo. He wanted Tomoyo to be his, and he wanted to belong to Tomoyo.

The stepsisters and Kaho followed them, watching Tomoyo closely. Something is very familiar about that girl. Thought Kaho. And I seem to sense Tomoyo's aura around here. But it couldn't possibly be her. I mean Tomoyo is definitely not that glamorous and she doesn't have that dress or accessory. I remember my sweet daughters tearing up the only dress that was even close to being pretty, so it's probably some other girl that looks sort of like her. 

Sakura was still floating overhead, and was just about to leave when she sensed Kaho. She immediately knew that Kaho probably could feel Tomoyo's presence, so Sakura put a little spell on Tomoyo to block her aura from Kaho. Then she left, knowing that the two needed some privacy, and that they were going to fall in love with each other. So left the camcorder there, though. It was perched on top of a pillar, and it kept recording when Sakura was gone. But before she left, she used the Illusion Card to create a scenery, of stars and constellations floating all around the two dancing. 

That's funny, Kaho thought. I can't sense Tomoyo anymore. But I do sense another aura. A very powerful one. And yet it feels so familiar, like I've been with that person before. But who could it be? Her train of thoughts was broken suddenly before she could even question herself more. The royal duke had pulled the curtains on the private section of the ballroom dance floor, and cut her off from her view of the two dancing. She then glared at him and return to the crowd of rejected ladies. 

Eriol and Tomoyo waltzed on in privacy behind the curtains. Then soon to the massive garden in the backyard. It was very beautiful with a large assortment of flowers everywhere. There were flowers from around the world, and he even had a nice constellation of Sakura trees-Tomoyo's favorite. There was a mini pond in one corner of the garden, surrounded by many different exotic plants. And there was even a miniature moat running through the entire garden, with a bridge that curved over the moat to connect the two sections of ground together. 

They walked over to the bridge and leaned forward on it, overlooking the clear waters of the moat flowing peacefully. Eriol had his arms around Tomoyo, and he felt like he never wanted to let go. The two gazed at the water and the sky for a while before Tomoyo broke the silence. 

"It's very lovely," Tomoyo whispered. 

"Thank you, I spend a lot time out here everyday to garden it and contemplate my problems," Eriol answered. 

"Wow, you did all of this by yourself? But you're the prince. Don't you have gardeners to do this for you?" Tomoyo questioned. 

"Yes, I did do all this by myself, and I enjoy it. So I have no need for a gardener. And just because I'm the prince doesn't mean that I'm lazy like a lot of other princes who sit around all day make his workers do all the work," Eriol smiled. 

He's so compassionate. Tomoyo contemplated. He's not like anyone I've ever met. But it's not like I've met very many guys, since I have to stay home all day to do chores. Still, there's something special about this one. And I can sense that he is very powerful. Oh no! What if I'm only attracted to his powers? Am I really in love? Or is this just a crush? Or worse, power worshipping? At that thought, Tomoyo began to panic a little. So she listened to her heart to find the answer and found that she was love struck. She knew her heart wouldn't fail her, so she relaxed again. 

Eriol, being the powerful sorcerer that he was, sensed confusion and a little panic in Tomoyo, even though it was very brief. He wasn't very concerned though, seeing that Tomoyo was instantly calm again. But he had to ask. 

"Is something wrong?" Eriol asked, "You seem a bit tense and worried." 

"Oh no, I'm fine. I'm fine." 

Am I really in love with her? Eriol pondered. What if I'm just imagining that I'm in love when I'm really not? But I can't fake loving her. She's an angel. And now I feel like I just can't leave her. I can't stay away from her. Yes, that's it. I'm really in love this time. I never felt this good inside when I was with Kaho.

"Is something wrong with you? You seem a bit confused." Tomoyo asked. Eriol had on a smiling face, yet she could still see the confusion in his eyes. 

At that, Eriol gasped in his mind. She just read his emotions, and saw right through his mask. She really is the one and this proves it! No one could see through my masks, not even Kaho. No girl truly loves me or knows me very well unless they can see through my fake smiles. He thought. "I'm sorry. I'm fine. I was just thinking of something."

"Okay then, but if you'd like to talk about anything I'm right here." She replied cheerfully.

With that, Eriol leaned in to kiss her. He just couldn't help it. She was so dear and caring. She would listen to his problems and help him solve them, even though they barely met. 

She was surprised at this and let him explore her mouth. He kissed her passionately, moving around to coax her to do the same. And soon she gave in and returned the kiss. I mean how could she resist? After all, this was Eriol Hiiragizawa.

As their lips locked, something magical happened. There was a swirl of wind and colors surrounding them. It was so amazing that you couldn't even describe it. It was like this was meant to happen. Like they were destined to be together, and that moment ignited their bond that was buried deep within them. It felt as if their souls connected and they were a part of each other now. They couldn't be separated. 

After that powerful experience, Eriol locked his sapphire eyes on her, a little stunned by what had just happened. She was surprised too, and felt trapped, like she couldn't escape that intense gaze. Like she was drowning in dark midnight pools, waves splashing over her when she tried to escape. But it wasn't a bad thing. In fact, it felt good. Very good. She willingly let herself be engulfed by those orbs of azure, and she felt like she was on cloud nine.

Then suddenly, the clock stuck twelve midnight. The grandfather clock rang and it broke Tomoyo from her trance. She reluctantly forced her eyes away from Eriol's eyes to look at the clock. It was really midnight. Time flew by so fast that she didn't even realize it. She felt too warm, safe, and loved in Eriol's arms that she didn't want to ever let go. But she had to. She couldn't let him see her in her torn dress from before.  And more importantly, she didn't want her best friend Sakura to have her energy drained, especially since Sakura so selflessly did this for her. 

Tomoyo unwillingly tore away from Eriol's arms and ran for the door to the hall, Eriol shouting after her. "Wait! Tomoyo! Don't leave! I just met you. What's wrong? Come back!" Eriol cried. "I'm sorry, I have to leave now. I must go," Tomoyo called back. "If we're really meant to be together, we will meet again, so don't worry. Until then." Eriol chased after her, but she was too quick for him, and the other girls that he had neglected began to gather around him. They surrounded him in a circle, all of them struggling to get his attention. 

Tomoyo dashed into the carriage, leaving behind her glass slipper. She didn't have time to retrieve it as the clock continued to chime twelve o' clock. The carriage raced away with the guards chasing after her. But everything began to change back to what it was before Sakura had transformed them. Everyone ran to the side of the road, and the pumpkin carriage was smashed by the other horses. 

"I'm so sorry. I was having such a wonderful time that I forgot about the time. It was such a magical evening." Tomoyo whispered to her friends. "Tomoyo look! Look, look! The slipper is still there!" her little mice friends shouted, pointing to the one glass slipper she still wore on her foot. Sure enough when she looked down at her feet, she saw a shining slipper still on one of her feet. She picked it up and hugged it to her chest, looking up the sky. "Thank you Sakura, thank you so much," she whispered. Tomoyo knew that wherever she was, Sakura would be able to hear her. And she did. 

"You're very welcome," Sakura whispered back from a café she was at with Syaoran on their date, even though Tomoyo couldn't hear her. And she used her magic to make the videotape and camera appear before her. "I'll show this to Tomoyo at certain special time in the future."

~*~

~Eriol's POV~

What happened? Did I do something to irritate her? I thought we were having a good time, but she left so suddenly. I don't understand. But whatever it takes, I will find her again. She is the girl of my dreams and no one has ever made me feel like that before. I love her and I will marry her. But first I must find her and confess my love. I do not want to just marry her when I find her. I want our love to develop more first, like a regular relationship. When I do find her, I'm going to give the crown to my cousin, whom I know will take good care of my kingdom. Then I will live in my mansion with my creations, and live a normal life, like I've always wanted. Well, as normal as a life a sorcerer could have. 

I will confess, but it won't be easy. Sure it seems she had a nice evening with me tonight, but I'm not quite sure if she really loves me back. And I can't face rejection again-especially not from her. It was painful enough when I experienced it with Kaho, but this was Tomoyo, and she means more to me than Kaho ever did. How can I handle rejection from an angel sent from heaven?

I'll send out search parties first thing tomorrow morning. Now I must get some rest. I'm a bit exhausted from this enchanting evening. But how can I rest when the love of my life had just disappeared right in front of my eyes? And I let her go? Well I didn't really, since those other girls smothered me when I tried to get to Tomoyo, he reasoned. And he silently made a vow to himself that he wouldn't rest until he had her back-figuratively about the resting thing. 

~End Eriol's POV~

~*~

~Tomoyo's POV~

That was the best night of my life! That Eriol Hiiragizawa really made me feel complete. He really was prince charming and he rescued me from my loneliness, even if it was only for a brief moment.. I wonder how I'm ever going to see him again. I can't imagine my life without him forever. I've got to see him at least once more time. It just feels like we were meant to be together. 

Oh no! I've got to get back to the manor before stepmother and my stepsisters get there first. Who knows what they'll do to me if they find me not at home when they come back from the ball, especially after the prince left them when they were presenting themselves to him. Also, I hope none of them recognized me! Well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens next.

~End Tomoyo's POV~

~*~

****

**~*The Glass Slipper and an Explanation*~**

~Normal POV~

The next morning, Tomoyo was doing her daily chores when her stepmother rushed into Hotaru and Meka's room. "What's going on?" she asked. 

"The prince is coming!" Kaho shouted back, forgetting to be mean to Tomoyo because she was so excited.

"Hotaru, Meka, wake up! The prince is coming, well, actually the royal duke. And oddly enough, the girl's name that he's looking for is Tomoyo. And she left her slipper on the steps of the palace and now the prince has ordered the duke to let everyone try it on. Whoever fits the shoe and has that name would be the prince's girl, by royal demand!" Kaho yelled.

"So what? We're not the ones that left the shoe there. And that's not our names, so why should we wake up?" the two lazy sisters complained.

"Don't you get it? One of you two still has a chance to get the prince! You could just lie about your names. No one would know." 

"One of us?" they cried in unison.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get dressed!"

So they dressed hurriedly, and wore the same puffy dresses they wore last night. Both of them powdered their faces, both trying to look better than the other. Though they couldn't really look any prettier. They still looked the same. They weren't beautiful, but they weren't that ugly either. They looked a little worse than normal. And their pushy nature didn't help either. 

While they were busy fussing over themselves, Tomoyo was dazzled. She was dreaming about last night and how wonderful it was. She couldn't wait to see Eriol again. She hummed the song from the dance last night and pranced around to get ready, herself.

Although Hotaru and Meka didn't notice this, Kaho did. And she had an evil grin sneaking up her face. 

As Tomoyo went up to her room to comb her hair, she didn't notice Kaho following her. She was too engrossed with her last night's fantasy. When she was in her tiny room, Kaho locked the door with a special spell. Only true love could break it. And Kaho thought that no one would come up there anyway, even if it was true love between her and the prince.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo, you'll just have to stay here for now. Only true love can break the spell, dear. Muaahahhahaha." Kaho laughed wickedly, and left. 

"Nooo! You can't do this to me! Let me out! Please let me out!" Tomoyo began to cry. Of all the bad things that had happened to her before, this was the worse ever. 

Her little mice and bird friends heard this plead for help but they couldn't help. The door was magically sealed, and unfortunately, they didn't have magic. So no matter how hard they tried, they just couldn't free their kind companion Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo had some magical powers, yes, but she could only sense people and see spirits. She didn't have any active powers that she could use to defend herself for something. She tried to break the door, but it was to no avail. 

"If only I had real magical powers that I could use!"

Suddenly, she grew a little angry. She had finally found happiness and love, but it was her evil stepmother who kept her from it all again. They always suppressed her and controlled her like a poor little slave. That anger slowly became rage, as she thought about all the horrible things her stepmother and stepsisters ever said and did to her. And again, this was the worst thing they could possibly do-keep her from her true love, dreams, and happiness.

"I've got to see Hiiragizawa-kun again! And NO ONE is going to stop me!!!!!!" she screamed. 

When she said that, her hands began to heat up. So she poised her palms to face the door and it was blasted away. 

What did I just do? I don't really have these kinds of powers. What made me do that? I wouldn't harm anything. And I thought Kaho said that only true love could break the spell. I guess I was trying to break free to get to him and what we have is true love. Well I don't have time to think about this now! I've got to try on that slipper! Tomoyo broke her train of thoughts and leaped down the stairs gracefully. 

~*~

Downstairs

The duke entered the living room and tried to fit the tiny glass slipper into Hotaru and Meka's large feet, but it wouldn't budge. Their feet were simply the wrong size, and no matter how they pushed, the shoe wouldn't fit. Now the stepsisters each had their turn in trying to put it on themselves, but it didn't really work either. Hotaru managed to jam her foot into it, but it bounced out, flicking the slipper into the air. It flew down, just about to hit the floor, when the duke jumped for it and saved it with his index finger. Relief. 

"I don't understand, that slipper fit yesterday. It belongs to me, and I'm going to see the prince!" Hotaru shouted. And she ran to the carriage parked outside, trying go get in to see the prince for herself. She thought that she could coax the prince into falling for her. Boy, was she ever wrong. But she never got the chance to go, because a very frustrated duke came running after her. 

"I'm sorry madam, but this carriage is only for the maiden by the name of Tomoyo Daidouji. And you certainly aren't her, because you obviously don't fit the slipper." Came the duke's voice. But she persisted, and he had no choice but to jump her. 

He landed right on top of her. Crumbling her puffy dress down and pulling so she wouldn't reach the carriage. "Madam, said this carriage is not reserved for you, so please remove yourself from the ground."

"Enough! Royal Duke, please remove yourself from my daughter's beautiful dress. You're ruining it! And please remove yourself from the premises." Kaho roared. "Thank you very much!" she shouted, still, now she was beginning to rage. 

"Well then if there isn't anymore maidens in this household by the name of Tomoyo, I'll be leaving then." The duke responded.

"Yes, there definitely isn't anyone else here. Thank you for your time." Kaho replied, trying to pacify herself.

"Yes, yes." Said the duke, walking to the door when he heard…

"Wait, wait! May I try it on? My name is Tomoyo Daidouji!" came Tomoyo's melodious voice. 

The duke whirled around and watched Tomoyo stepping gracefully down from the stairs and smiled. 

"Of course you may try it on." He said and gestured for the other man to bring the shoe.

"How did you get out?!" snarled Kaho.

Kaho of course didn't approve of this. So she used a cane lying near by to trip the man with the glass slipper. Being made of glass, it shattered into a million pieces when it hit the floor, after the great impact on it. 

"NO!! No, no, no! The glass slipper! Oh no! What would the king do? I'm too young to die!" the duke cried. He wasn't very young, but it would still be a pretty young age for him to die at. 

"It's okay, calm down." Tomoyo tried to comfort him.

"No, you see the slipper broke and I still need to find that Tomoyo lady, and the king oh no. I…but…no…uh…"

"But you see, I have the other slipper," Tomoyo answered, pulling the other slipper out of her pocket.

The duke slipped it on, which fit perfectly, of course because it was made for her. Everyone cheered, except the evil ones (the stepmother and sisters), and Tomoyo was brought back to the palace to see the prince once again. 

~*~

"Prince Eriol Hiiragizawa, there is a maiden you have requested to see, and she is here." The duke announced.

"Tomoyo-san's here? Send her in!" Eriol replied excitedly. He was finally going to see her again. That special plum blossom that he considered his.

"Your royal highness, it is an honor to meet you again." Tomoyo said as she entered the room and curtsied.

"No need to be so formal. And it is a pleasure to see your radiant face again."

Tomoyo blushed at this and stood up. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I'd like to tell you something very important."

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just that I…I" 

"Yes? I'm listening," Tomoyo answered, patiently.

"Why does this have to be so hard?"

"It's okay, Prince Hiiragizawa-kun, just say what you need to tell me. I won't harm you in any way."

Her sweet and caring words gave him courage. 

"It's just that I…I l-love you." Eriol stuttered, and his pale face went a pale pink. "I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend, and get to know you better. I know that you're a sweet, caring, kind, sensitive, intelligent, beautiful girl, but I'd like to know more about you personally. So what do you say?" At these words, Eriol drew nearer to her, and embraced her. 

Tomoyo blushed at those words. He flattered her so well and she knew just what to say. "I love you too, and I'd love to be with you. At first I wasn't sure about it, but now I really know. I love you and I believe that we were destined to be together. I just couldn't stop thinking about you last night when I left…" she trailed off and smiled weakly.

"Oh yeah, about last night. Why did you run away like that? Did I do something to offend you? I couldn't sleep a wink last night, pondering about this. I was afraid that I might have lost you, and maybe even forever. And I couldn't live with that."

"Well, I live with my stepmother and stepsisters, because my father remarried when my mother died and later, when I was really little, he died too. But they left me a fortune in the bank, and I can get that money when I become eighteen years of age. It's separate from the fortune that my stepmother inherited. It's reserved especially for me. No one else can get it. I'm seventeen now, and I plan on moving out when I become eighteen, with that fortune, and start my own life. My birthday's only a few months away." Tomoyo began. 

"Yes, go on."

"Yes, and I always have to do everything for them. I didn't even have any time to do anything else. All I ever did was work. Until the night of the ball, I had actually experienced true happiness. See, I didn't have anything to wear, so my little mice and bird friends made a lovely dress for me, out of the old fabric that my stepsisters didn't want. Then when it was time to go, I rushed down to go with them, because my stepmother, Kaho, said I could go if I finished all the chores, which I did, and find something to wear. But when they saw me, they tore the dress apart, saying that it was their clothes, and it didn't belong to me. They even broke the bead necklace that my friends had made for me. After that, they left me there in my torn dress, which looked like rags after what they did to it. So I burst into tears and ran outside to the backyard to weep in peace. Then I saw my best friend Sakura fly towards me. She has magical powers and used them to make the dress for me for the ball, and the carriage and horse and things. The only thing I had to do was return by midnight, or else everything would change back, and she would experience an energy drain. And that's why I ran away last night when the clock stuck midnight." Tomoyo explained.

Eriol looked at her with sympathetic and teary eyes. "I'm so sorry they treat you that way." And hugged her again. 

"It's okay, I'm fine."

"Yes but you've endured so much pain in you life, and to think that I actually liked your evil stepmother Kaho once."

"What happened between you two?"

"Well it started out to be a regular relationship and she was nice. It was a very short affair, though. But once I got to know her more, I started seeing the greedy and evil side of her. She was always trying to make everything like her fantasy. She wanted to make everything perfect for her, and only her. She didn't care about who or what got in her way. Just as long as she had it her way. Then one day, I was getting fed up with her. So I questioned her about these things and tried to make her a better person. When I did, she blew up in my face and broke up with me, saying that I only cared about myself and never even considered her needs. I was quite sad at first, but when I though about how she treated me, and the nasty things she said and did, I wondered what hell I was thinking." Eriol smiled. "And now I've found you. You're my little plum blossom, and angel sent from above."

Tomoyo smiled and giggled. He was so sweet and understanding.

Then Eriol told her about his plan to give up his kingdom and move into his mansion permanently. And he poured his soul out to her about everything in his life, and she did the same.

"Just as long as you're happy, Prince Hiiragizawa-kun, then I'm happy. And when you're sad, I'll be twice as sad. Don't you forget that!"

"It makes me wonder how a girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend already. You're everything a guy could ever ask for." He smiled. "Would you like to stay at my mansion with me and my creations until you find your own place?" he offered. 

"I'd love to if it isn't too much trouble, and if you and your creations don't mind."

"Of course we won't mind! I can't wait for you to meet them. But I must warn you that sometimes Nakuru can be a little ecstatic, and Spinel Sun is a book worm."

Tomoyo spent a year living with Eriol and she loved everything about him from his mansion to his personality to his creations. He was everything she ever dreamed of in her perfect dream guy. And Nakuru and Spinel loved Tomoyo just as much as Tomoyo loved them. They were a happy little family, and when Tomoyo talked about moving out, the three of them felt like their family was splitting up.

Then when the year was up, Tomoyo had finally organized everything and was moving into her own apartment. Eriol was reluctant to let her go, so she promised to get an apartment that wasn't too far from his own mansion. But he was still reluctant. She had been there for a year with him, and suddenly she was moving out into an apartment. But she wasn't that far away, and he could always phone her whenever he wanted. 

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? We have plenty of room for you here." Pleaded the three (Eriol, Nakuru and Spinel), with the cutest puppy face pout they could muster.

"I'm sure, besides I won't be too far away. You can contact me any time you want, no matter what time it is. I'll always be there for any of you. Bye for now." Tomoyo responded sincerely. 

"Okay then." The three of them sighed. "Remember Tomoyo-chan, we'll always be here for you too! Bye." Eriol said. "Bye TOMOYO-CHAN!! I'll miss you so much!" came Nakuru's voice. She thought it was nice to have another woman in the house to talk to. But now Tomoyo was moving out. 

And she was gone to her apartment. The three of them sighed again. They had already missed her. She brought so much joy and pleasure and sunshine into their world everyday, and now she was gone.

"I've got an idea!" Eriol exclaimed. "Let's throw her a home warming party at her apartment!"

"That's a great idea!"

"We'd better call everyone quick, before she gets there first!"

"I'll use my magic to zap all the party necessities there first, you stop time and bring everyone there, and Spinel check up on Tomoyo." Nakuru suggested. 

"Good thinking. Now let's get to work," Eriol replied as he went to summon Sakura and Syaoran first.

~*~

Tomoyo sighed on the way to her new apartment. She was finally going to live in her very own apartment. But she missed the three of them already. She was just used to having them around and now all of a sudden, she was alone. She didn't want to sound sad when she was leaving, but she didn't want to make them any sadder. So she decided to express her sadness to herself. Leaving them wasn't easy at all. 

As Tomoyo opened the door to her new apartment and turned on the lights, she was shocked to see all of her loved ones there yelling, 'SURPRISE.' She was stunned and froze in delight. 

"What are you all doing here?" she asked, still shocked.

"We're throwing you a home warming party," replied Sakura "and Eriol, Nakuru, and Spinel arranged everything."

"Thank you all soooo much! You don't know how much this means to me! And I'd like to specially thank Eriol, Nakuru, and Spinel for this thoughtful gesture."

"You're very welcome my sweet." Eriol came and kissed her lightly.

"This certainly is a very warm welcome."

~*~

Years passed by, and Eriol and Tomoyo were still happily in love. They celebrated their anniversary each year with more and more love and affection. Then soon, they were engaged. They were two very lovesick birds. When they were separated for even one day, they would be almost depressed. Nothing could stop their love. Nothing. But then, something was awaiting them in the future. And that something wasn't good at all…

~*~

To Be Continued…

A/N: So what do you think so far? Too mushy? Well please review like I've said so many times before, and thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! I'll post the next part up soon when I get some reviews. But I won't post it up if they're all flames. =D Ja!


End file.
